


Bump

by AdlanielRachel



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alexander as a secretary in a lawyer firm, Beautiful view, Clumsiness, Coffee, Cute, Date Night, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magnus as a business man, Miracle Bump, Ninja climb, One Shot, Phone Exchange, Work, alexander lightwood, hand holding, late night drive, meet, second meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlanielRachel/pseuds/AdlanielRachel
Summary: In the alternate universe, Alec had been having a hard day in his work. While walking home, he accidentally bumped into a man whom unexpectedly had change his life for the next day and probably so on. Alec in his happy state had taken up the offer, learning more about the man who had partially captured his heart even on their first meet.





	Bump

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Mortal Instrument series and the Shadowhunter series on Free-form. 
> 
> If you like this story, do leave down a kudos and also comments are always welcome. Hope you all enjoy!!!

It was a terrible evening. Work had been a mess and his brain had went berserk looking at the stack of files his boss had threw on his desk this morning. He had a long time working on them and it was only around nine at night that Alexander Lightwood had made his steps out of the firm. He hadn't been a lawyer, but a secretary's job had been enough headache. Raziel save his head if he ever get to become a lawyer. Alec kicked a few stones which the barrier of his way had been. Not that there were no space, but Alec was too tired to move. He let out a frustrated sigh when he felt the droplets of fresh rain water pouring onto his already wet hair. Alec groaned internally as he masked his expression with a fake smile when he noticed an old man passing by. He scoffed when he felt a buzz on his pocket. There was a message from his younger sister. 

Izzy: When are you coming back? Mom is waiting for you for dinner. 

Alec sighed. His mother is back, and he is definitely going to receive another 'when are you getting a girlfriend’ look. Making up his mind for the night, Alec replied the text with a lie he needed for the day. 

Alec: Won't be coming home tonight. Boss is driving me crazy. I will be back later. See you. Have a nice dinner with mom and tell her I will be late. 

Without hesitation, Alec set his phone to a silent mode while he continued his pace, glad that he would have a day off until he felt his face hit onto something hard and he heard a loud 'ouch’. It was a sudden hit, unexpected. His nose ache and he was pretty sure the man was way shorter than him. He closed his eyes trying to regain whatever conscious he had before he leaned down to pick his phone which was on the ground. 

"I am so sorry" Alec stated picking up the other phone which was lying on the ground including his. Alec then brushed the hem of his dark clothing before he looked towards the man in front of him. 

Fascinating - was the first word which ran in his mind. The man in front of him was shorter but his hair was neatly gel up with different streaks of colour. The left was a little blue and the right was a mixture of silver and yellow. Alec's blue eyes travelled down to the outfit he was wearing. It was yellow with a blue outer coat and a tight pants including a high boot. What kind of sorcery is this? - he wondered. Had he been too tired to even register the colours? Or this is nothing but a dream? 

"Can I have my phone back, pretty boy?" The man asked with a smug smile plastered on his face. 

"What?" Alec asked looking at the man who was eyeing him with the corner of his eyes and his fingers which were painted black pointing towards the phone Alec was holding. Alec looked down at the two black phones he was holding taking the one on the left and apologise. "Right. Um... I am really sorry... Your phone” Alec spoke handing him the phone and added, "Are you alright? It isn't too hard is it? I am sorry... I was..." 

"Tired. Need a break from work." Magnus answered willingly with a smile, "I understand. You should get home for some rest." Magnus spoke crossing his arms. 

As much as Magnus looked calm on the outside, his heart was racing from the inside. How can someone so gorgeous with blue eyes and black hair come across his path tonight? On this rainy day. Neither Magnus nor Alec had noticed that the droplets had been getting bigger bit by bit until Magnus cleared his throat. 

"I think a cup of nice warm tea will be nice for the night. Shall I treat you for a drink then?" Magnus asked. He was internally happy that he had wear water proof make up. He had a reputation to keep especially now when he had met this gorgeous man. 

Immediately, Alec shook his head. 

"No. It's alright. I... Uh... Would like to go home. I am really sorry again for the knock. I.... " 

" I understand. Go home. It's getting dark and you are already wet." Magnus spoke and willingly, his left palms reached out pushing away the droplet of water from pouring across Alec's shimmering blue eyes. 

Alec looked at the man with a soft smile nodding. 

"I am really sorry and thank you." 

It was all Alec had to say before he slipped his phone into his pocket and began jogging away from the man he had met. His body posture. His words. His voice. His looks. They were driving him insane. What Alec wanted now was to get home, snuggle in his warm bed and sleep away into the dream of the man he newly met. He felt like a young boy all over again. 

Upon reaching home, Alec was greeted by his sister who had been watching a fashion channel. 

"I thought you would be coming home late." Izzy spoke as she stood up looking at her brother. 

"I left some for tomorrow. I am tired." Alec answered ready to climb up the stairs and when he heard his sister spoke up again, he stopped. 

"I called you multiple times and you didn't answer." 

"What? I.... " 

Alec was horrified. Was it that his phone had broken when he had fell it to the ground? Immediately, he left the question unanswered running towards his room and slammed the door shut. He fished the phone out of his pocket settling it on the table. As he pressed the power button, he noticed a different wallpaper for his lock screen. It was a picture of a cat in glitter clothes. 

"No. It cannot be.... " Alec mumbled as he lean his back on the wall. This isn't his phone. In fact, it was the gorgeous glittery golden blue man who had stood in front of him earlier. Alec closed the phone as he began had thoughts running in his mind while he picked up the clothes he needed for his night bath. Where am I supposed to meet him again? What is my boss called? Or what if the man had important people to contact? Things had got messier. Alec took a quick warm bath as he battled with the questions in his mind while he lay on his bed. He felt sorry for knocking him down and now taking his phone home. He rubbed his face with his palms before he slowly succumb into a peaceful sleep himself thinking of the man who had for now - captured half his heart away. 

The next day, Alec had a day off. He had been hiding away in his room looking at the phone for any sign of a ringing tone so that he could pick it up and maybe in luck, the man would have called but it did not. Alec decided to gamble with his luck again for the day. It was around seven in the evening. After a dinner of his mother questioning on his marriage or future daughter in law, Alec managed to get out of the house. He arranged his steps carefully towards the place where he had met the man hoping that he would accidentally bump into him again in purpose. He would love to meet him again. In fact, Alex has to admit that the man had made him flutter in many ways no one else ever did. His heart beats faster, his mind concentrated just on him. Alec wanted more. Wanted to know about him more. 

"Alexander!" A familiar voice called out from a far. 

Standing there, was the same Asian man Alec had met last night. He was wearing a neon yellow shirt and tight pants. Alec stopped his tracks admiring the body of the man, the way his collar bones had shown because he was a size smaller than his shirt including the muscles on his legs which was obvious because of the tight pants. Alec smiled when the man had walked closer. 

"Hey. Um... " Alec said before he took out his phone handing it to the man, " I am sorry again. I took your phone. Here... "

" It's alright Alexander. Thank you. Here is yours." 

Instead of saying a 'thank you' after taking the phone, Alec looked up with his curious blue eyes. 

"How do you know my name?" 

"Blueberry, some Izzy sent a message, not one but tons with; 'Alexander answer the call!' " Magnus stated rolling his eyes as he flicked his fingers up and down and added, " Is that your girlfriend? You must get a new one if she is." Magnus winked. 

"Wait? What? Izzy. She is my younger sister." Alec spoke with a smile formed on his face. A wide and genuine one. 

"Magnus." The man spoke. "It's nice to meet you Alexander."

No one. No one in his life had ever took the initiative to call him by his full name, especially not when they have normal days. It was usually use to state something he had done wrong. Alec smiled at the words and then raised his eyebrows at the peculiar word he had used. He reached up scratching the back of his neck innocently. 

"It's my name. Haven't heard of a Magnus before?" 

Alec chuckled and blushed. The pink colour had been forming on his white cheeks. "No." He answered. "It's nice to meet you and again. Thank you, a lot." 

Magnus nodded at his words as he smiled. Alexander - such beautiful name. Simple yet meaningful for a characteristic of the man in front of him. Black hair and blue eyes which were Magnus' favourite combination. 

"Shall we get some coffee today?" Magnus asked. 

Without hesitation, Alec had agreed to his suggestion. In no time, he found himself walking with Magnus towards the nearest coffee shop. 

"I was planning to take out. Maybe we can go somewhere for a drink?" Magnus asked eyeing the boy who was actually looking dreamily for a moment before he snapped himself awake to answer him. 

"Somewhere? My mother isn't very fond of me going back home late." Alec answered looking at the choices on the board. 

"Black coffee please." Magnus spoke to the lady before he turned towards Alec. "Before ten. I promise I will send you home." 

Alec took a moment to grasp whatever Magnus was telling him. Before ten. And Magnus sending him home. That sounds promising. So, he made an agreement. 

"Ten it is then." Alec answered before giving his choice, "Espresso." 

There were moment of silence between Magnus and Alec while they waited for their order. Magnus had been engrossed in his own thoughts about Alec. His height, his Adams Apple standing out in between his throat and those blue eyes with black hair, a rare combination he had seen and such perfect characteristic for his choice. Magnus was glad Alec had agreed to go out with him tonight. It was like a date to him. 

Alec was watching the woman skilfully making their coffee. He was attracted to Magnus. Physically and mentally. How can he possibly not get attracted to him? Love had no meaning, right? It doesn't need a reason. It's a feeling you have to feel. Is this even a date? Alec questioned his own mind. When the waitress had settled both their drink, Alec wrapped his palms around the Espresso he had ordered sipping onto the cold drink. 

"Shall we go on a drive night?" Magnus asked. 

"Drive? You drive?"

Magnus nodded humming as a response, "Yes. Why? Do I look like someone who would walk?" 

"No. But.... "

" Hop in" Magnus spoke as he opened the door of his silver Mercedes tilting his head. 

"Are you serious?"

"What?" Magnus asked almost with a frown as he watched Alec stepped into the car without the next question. 

Once Alec was in the car, he looked towards Magnus curiously. 

"You are actually tall enough for this?"

"You mean tall to reach the pedal. Yes, Alexander I am tall enough for that." Magnus spoke putting on his seat belt as he settled the coffee in the holder. 

"I am impressed."

"What is that supposed to mean? “Magnus asked chuckling softly as he began to drive out of the parking space. 

"For a start I thought you weren't tall enough for this” Alec sipped on his coffee almost with a laugh. 

"Thank you Alexander. You should be happy I did not throw you out of the car window." Magnus stated as he stopped at a red light. 

Alec immediately stopped his speech, afraid to offend Magnus again. He wasn't ready to lose this company yet. Magnus tilted his head to look at Alec. Was the boy scared? 

"Are you mad?" 

"No." Magnus chuckled. 

Alec smiled as he crossed his legs settling his cup on his lap as he looked at the night scenery. It's so comforting, just him, coffee and.... Magnus. While he was watching, Alec accidentally pushed his own cup spilling some espresso onto the car seat. He gasped and immediately wipe it with his palms. 

"I am sorry!! Oh, my goodness!! Seriously I am sorry. Very sorry." Alec spoke almost using his black shirt to wipe. 

Magnus turned towards Alec and chuckled. "It's alright blueberry. There is a cloth in the bonnet. Use that. Don't dirty your shirt." 

Alec blushed. The heat on his cheeks increased. His heart beat raced. Magnus is a real gentleman. Alec reached out his trembling fingers towards the bonnet taking out the seam rag cloth and wiped the seat. Once in a while, Magnus took glances at the young boy. In the mixture of his clumsiness, Magnus find Alec adorable. He watched how those strong muscular fingers wiped away the poured drink carefully. 

"So " Magnus started breaking the silence. He wanted to hear the soft angelic voice again in his ears. It was better than any music Magnus had ever heard. "What do you do?" 

Alec who had been making sure the spot is clean looked up at Magnus. The glitter shimmering between the dark each time they passes through a lamp post. It was like meteors dancing in the sky only safer. He cleared his throat taking a last glance at the couch before sipping onto his espresso and answered: "I work as a secretary in the law firm." 

"Secretary?" Magnus questioned, "You do fit as a lawyer itself."

"No!" Alec protested immediately, "I don't want to be stuck in between those files. No. I do rather take up some kind of martial arts trainer." He scoffed before he looked out into the night sky. 

Magnus chuckled at Alec's words. "Blueberry, I said you do fit one. I am not offering you a lifetime job as a lawyer. So, calm down." 

Alec smiled. "What do you do?" He asked curiously. Alec began to wonder. Magnus looked not too old and his style seem to explain that he might be a fashion designer or probably someone who owns a night club. The questions pounder in his mind. 

"Me? I have a very simple job, Alexander. I am a business man." Magnus answered driving to the left. 

Alec almost choked on his drink. "Serious? They let you wear this?" Alec spoke and continued, "I almost thought you were a fashion designer." 

Magnus laughed at his words. "I was. I took up fashion designing in my younger days. Then I switch. Of course, they let me to wear this. Well, at first, they don't but then they have to get use to everyone's style. You... Have to get use to this soon." 

"Soon? I am already used to it. My younger sister always had different patterns on her clothing. You both would click." 

"Introducing your family members already, blueberry?" 

Alec chuckled. He then refused to answer and changed the topic. 

"Are you particularly driving to nowhere?" 

"Nowhere is somewhere Alexander." 

It was then and only then Magnus pulled over at the side of a bridge. Alec raised his eyebrows taking a glance at Magnus. 

"What are you doing?"

"Our late-night drive." 

"On a bridge in the middle of the city? Why? So, you can get a spotlight?"

"Oh, blueberry, you are quite a quick study. Now..." Magnus spoke reaching towards the bonnet in front of Alec to get his wallet. Alec stiffen. He was so close to Magnus that he could see glitters on the black hair man. The colours were dyed in the middle with some shimmering yellow which would be invisible if they didn't stand close enough. Alec stopped breathing for a moment. He was so close that he could actually plant a kiss on the man. Yes, it is crazy that Alec had only know him for two days, but Magnus had sent butterflies in his stomach, sent waves of love into his mind causing his mind to lose in between the universe, sucked into an unknown black hole. However, Alec was happy that he got to lose himself into somewhere so beautiful. 

Once Magnus had gotten his wallet, he looked up towards Alec. They were so close. Those shimmering blue eyes were curious about something as much as Magnus was curious about him. He wanted to get to know him more. Magnus patted his lap gently to wake Alec from whatever he was thinking. 

"Let's get out of the car. I think it's too cramp up here. Don't you think blueberry?" Magnus asked with a wink as he began to step out of the car holding his black coffee. 

Alec, who was snapped from his thoughts, try to move but he was stuck in between the seat belt he had forgotten it existed. 

"Seatbelt darling." Magnus spoke as he knock onto the window of Alec's seat before he stood by the bridge. 

Alec mentally cursed himself as he untangled himself from the seat belt. He opened the car door, grabbed his espresso and arranged his steps towards Magnus who had been enjoying the view in front of them. Alec was so mesmerised by the sight of Magnus who looked so outstanding in front of the night city. The irony was that even though with the hustle bustle of the city, all Alec could see was the calm sight of Magnus himself. As if there was a spell in him. His mind was nowhere further than Magnus. 

Again, Alec had managed to damage his own reputation. He was walking and suddenly he found himself tripping over a rock which had been in the middle of his path. He was hoping Magnus didn't notice him, but the shorter man had let out laughs before he walked towards Alec handing out his palms to help him up. Without hesitation, Alec grabbed his palms and pulled himself up. 

"Sorry." He mumbled as he looked out in the city to avoid Magnus' gaze. Alec thought; by now Magnus would have probably regretted bringing him out on a night drive. Or maybe a night walk. 

"Don't apologise Alexander." Magnus spoke still holding the boy's palms in his. It was only after a while, Magnus realised that he let go turning away to sip his black coffee. 

Alec wanted to scoff but then he kept it in mind that they had just met two days. It's impossible if Magnus would show any affection to him. Alec smiled when he noticed the side of the bridge. He settled his espresso at the side and began climbing up. 

"What are you doing?" Magnus questioned rushing towards Alexander's side to stop him, but the taller man had already climbed up swiftly. 

"Oh come on. It's beautiful here. I think we can sit down and enjoy it with our coffee rather than standing. Come up." Alexander suggested before he picked up the espresso on the side. 

Magnus walked closer to the boy refused the climb up until Alec had reached out grabbing Magnus' arm to pull him up. Magnus squealed at that almost unwillingly but finally let the taller boy to pull him up. He himself had climbed up willingly next to Alec smiling. 

"You can climb up such a high wall, but you tripped stones and switched our phones." Magnus said amused as he chuckled softly. 

Alec blushed at his words, "I am not a very perfect person, Magnus. I fall down on streets even if there isn't anything on it." 

Magnus chuckled. He stopped for the moment taking a glance at the taller male who had been looking out. His imperfections were his original perfection. Magnus loved it that way. Yes. He loved it, adored it. He couldn't put it in words, but he wanted to meet Alec again. His heart told him he needed to. That he had already found a perfect person to fit the missing puzzle in his life. 

"Alexander." Magnus called out and held onto Alec's palm letting his own brown eyes to mesmerise deep into those blue eyes. Their gaze meet as both their hearts beat synchronically according to a rhythm they both had set. He suck in the right amount of air before speaking up again. 

"Your imperfections are the best of you." Magnus stated. 

Alec couldn't help but smile. For someone with glitters, Magnus hadn't expected his words to be so fascinating. Alec turn his left palms to grab onto Magnus' smaller ones. He couldn't help but let a genuine wide smile to form on his lips. 

"Thank you Magnus." Alec spoke as he looked into those brown eyes. Each time he set eyes on those beautiful brown orbs, Alec couldn't help but smile. They seem to bring a hint of excitement in his heart and mind. He gazed around the man's figure. He did look more Asian, his caramel skin glow in between the street lamp. 

Nothing ever matter to both the man as they sat close together, their left arm tangled with the other's right palm enjoying the beautiful view of the city. They talked about many things and Alec enjoyed every single passing moment of it. Time passed fast. It was not long later when Alec had heard his phone rung. Alec fished it out of his pocked and sighed when he saw his sister's number visible. He took a glance at the time. It was already ten fifteen. Alec picked up the phone. 

"I am on my way back Izzy."

From the side, Magnus could hear the sound of Alec's sister screaming through the phone. Well, it wasn't exactly screaming but it sounded so urgent. When Alec had put away the phone, Magnus looked towards his new blueberry. 

"Ready to go home? " Magnus asked looking at Alec. 

Alec nodded, "Yes. I am. But at the same time, I don't think so."

Magnus chuckled as he and Alec climbed down from the wall walking towards the car after tossing their empty drinks into a nearby dustbin. Magnus began to work his way on driving Alec home. It only took him around ten minutes. Alec did not want to leave Magnus and he didn't want to let go of this beautiful moment. Neither Alec nor Magnus wanted this to end but the night had been calling them back to their homes. Once Magnus had pulled over at Alec's home, he let out a sigh turning towards Alec. 

"Have a nice night." Magnus spoke and then he grabbed hold on Alec's palms. "Next Saturday night. Shall we go out again? Are you free?" Magnus asked. 

Alec's eyes lit up in excitement as he removed the seat belt leaning forward pressing a kiss shyly on Magnus' cheeks. "Yes." He answered taking Magnus' phone from the side pressing his number into his phone and then looked back up at Magnus. "I will see you again." With that, Alec walked out of the car into his house with a wide smile plastered on his face. 

Magnus looked at the number on this phone and smiled. He watched as Alec stepped into the house before he drove away. 

"Next Saturday."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kudos if you like.  
> Comments are always welcome.


End file.
